Ordinary
by Mayo-Chin
Summary: I'm no Cinderella, I'm just and ordinary girl, looking for her ordinary prince. tentenxneji oneshot


**Disclaimer: **don't own. Plots mine. Lets get on with it :)

* * *

I grew up, the day you left me here all alone. I grew up, and I grew up to live in your world, in the world where emotion is nothing but a weakness. Sure I have a smile on my face, but I grew up no longer can I look at the world the same anymore…its not colorful, when the leaves fall, they fall, there's no longer something special in it. You took away the magic in my heart. You took it when you left me, when you left me for…her. 

"Tenten? Are you alright Tenni?" Ino pokes her head out from behind the tree. She has seen the older girl cry. In fact, she's been watching her ever since she came here…to this very rock and sat on it, not moving a muscle. "Tenni…do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Ino wants to help, even if she may have the biggest mouth in the world, it didn't mean she wasn't sincere…it broke her heart to see one of her best friends in pain, she even ignored her boyfriend, Shikamaru for the past week to come and watch over Tenten.

"He left, Ino. He didn't say goodbye…nor did he say sorry…he just left. He just left me and went to _her_…." Tenten deosn't sneer 'her' out. In fact she doesn't even know why she's crying. "I don't understand it…I love him…and he loved me didn't he? He told me, he told me he would never go away; never leave me alone…but where is he now? He's with her…he broke his promises…he broke is FUCKING promises. So…why do I feel so sad…so miserable?"

Ino understands. She understands how Tenten felt, Shikamaru nearly did the same thing to her but he realized the moment she ran up to him and kissed him. But Ino shakes her head. "You know she didn't mean to right? She didn't realize you and him were together. She thought he was like Sasuke-kun in a way…_invincible_. She needed some invincible for her. Sakura doesn't think before she acts you know."

"I don't blame her. She's perfect and I'm not joking about that. When she walked into the ballroom at the gala for the ninjas of Kohona, everyone in the room stared at her. She's gorgeous and to top it off…she's smart, intelligent, AND she the apprentice under Tsunade-sama. I don't blame her at all besides…I can never live up to her." Tenten looks down…there's nothing left but a broken girl.

Ino turns to see Neji by the trees, his head hung low, and his back slouched. Ino decided the two need to talk…without her to listen. So she turns to Tenten, "Look over there by the trees, I think all your answers lie within him. Why not get it over with and get on with your life. Skiamaru needs me now, but you can find me anytime to talk if you need to. Byee" with that, Tenten whispered a quick thank you and Ino vanished into thin air.

Now it was only the two of them. Tenten turns so that her back is facing him. She feels this is how it feels to be ahead. To be the leader, to never be looking at other people's backs. It should feel great, powerful, and superior even but nothing. It felt just as lonely and just as hard. But she doesn't turn, she's going to let him speak for first.

"Tenten. Look at me." She doesn't turn. "Tenten." His hisses out her name and she flinches but doesn't move. In a flash he's behind her. In a flash he has his hand on her shoulder.

Tenten looks at the hand. But she turns back again, refusing to see his face. " Why are you here Neji. You should be with Sakura."

"I didn't see you for the entire week, I was worried." His face scrunches up with confusion for he doesn't understand and yet he feels like he should understand.

"I didn't think you would care about me _Neji_." He doesn't like her tone, it burns his ears and strike a blow in his heart. He doesn't realize it was tearing her up her own heart.

"I do care, I would always care for you Tenten." His grip tightens, a sign to show her that he'll never stop caring.

"What about Sakura?" she questions. She questions everything now.

"She was nothing, we agreed we were pretending to go out so Sasuke would realize his true feelings, and it did." Neji doesn't see anything wrong here. He thinks everything he did was acceptable.

She finally turns to him, he feels relief wash over him, but not for long. "Neji! Don't you realize? We were dating!" she empathizes on the word 'were'. "When two people are a couple, they don't go and agree to act as one with another person. It isn't right Neji. Even an idiot can understand that. Why can't you? You broke my heart that day. You didn't tell me, nothing, not even a letter. You just left. I spent the entire day crying, and waiting for something…anything. And now you come to tell me you left me here to go play pretend! Neji, did you know how I felt when you left with her? She's like a princess, a perfect girl, but me Neji, _me_,_ I'm no Cinderella, in fact, I'm just an ordinary girl looking for her ordinary prince._ And I thought I found him. I guess, like all the other times, I was never meant to win. Goodbye Neji, if you didn't say it, I will, seeing as I mean absolutely nothing to you. It's Over." And she runs.

But Neji doesn't want his princess to leave. He doesn't want to give up the one thing that was there for him but he messed up. No, he' won't give her up. "TENTENNNN" he screams and yells her name but she doesn't look back. The villagers stared as he ran by chasing the weapon mistress. Tenten trips, and Neji makes it just in time to catch her. She looks up and studies his face, confusion, love, pain are written all over her face and mostly in her eyes. He whispers into her ears, something she can only hear and hold onto. She smiles with tear streak cheeks and puffy eyes, and Neji thinks it's the most beautiful scene he has ever witnessed.

"_Gomen Tenten-koi. You're my extraordinary princess, and I'm your ordinary prince, I should have never let that get past me."_


End file.
